legacy_of_the_dragonbornfandomcom-20200222-history
Shattered Legacy (Classic Skyrim)
Byron will start looking for you after you received the Sword of Ancient Tongues at 275 displays. Once he sees you in the world space, he'll run up to the player hand over a shard an die. Three Morag Tong assassins are chasing after him and attack you. This will activate the Quest in the quest log. Search Byron for clues about his assassination. Take the bloody letter from his body. Read Byron's bloody letter. Read the letter in your inventory. Ask Auyren about the strange gem shard. Return to the museum, Auryen will have the topic: What can you tell me about this Shard? Return to Auyren after he has a chance to research the shard. After 24 hours in-game the quest will automatically update to the next stage. Discover what Auyren found out about the shard. Ask Auryen: Found out anything? He'll explain his findings and send you on your way. Investigate at High Hrothgar for the Shard Guardians. Talk to Argus, his camp is in front of High Hrothgar. Find the way to Pale Pass. To get to the Pale Pass find the entrance to Pale Cave in the south of Falkhreath hold. *Note: the Dev Aveza can fast travel to the Pale pass even if you weren't there before. However in order for the quest to progress one must first go in the Pale Cave. Zoning in and back out is enough. Locate the Guardian lost in the Pale Pass. Follow the road up to the big fort in the middle of the map. In a side Tower you'll find Ezra. Return to Argus at High Hrothgar with Ezra. Ezra will follow you back to High Hrothgar, either make your way back or take the Dev Aveza if you came here by airship (she'll follow on-board). Once she is close to Argus. You can talk with him, the two of them will have a chat. Ezra will give you her shard and the key to the Pale pass' Catacombs. They should speak to you on your own, however if they take their time then just chat them up one after the other until they send you to find Ulgarg. Seek Ulgarg at the Orc Stronghold of Dushnik Yal. There is a note from Ulgarg on a table in front of the chief's longhouse. The usual restrictions for Orc Strongholds apply here, If you are not an Orc or blood-kin already you can either search the Forgemasters Fingers or sneak in at night. Locate Ulgarg's Camp. The camp is located North-east of Dhushnik Yal, between Dhushnik Yal and Reachwind Eyrie. Follow Ulgarg's Trail. Follow the trail to Reachcliff cave. Inside in the first larger room you'll find his body. Approaching a notification it informs you of a glow coming from his stomach. In order to retrieve the shard you will have to cut him open (a simple weapon attack) A second notification should appear informing you that you recovered the shard. Return to Argus at High Hrothgar. Now that you have retrieved the shards return to Argus who will point you in the direction of the Amulet's setting. Find the Morag Tong hideout at Raven's Nest. Raven's Nest is located on the mountain above Kynesgrove (where you go with Delphine in the Skyrim main Quest to kill a dragon). Make your way through the dungeon Kill the leader Camorac Drelis and take the amulet setting of his corpse. Return to Argus With the shards and Amulet setting retrieved return to Argus at High Hrothgar. Though Ezra and Argus weren't who they said they where and now want you dead. Recover the shards and amulet. After the two lie dead retrieve the shards and amulet back from Argus' body. The quest stage will update in the flavor text explaining you found a note that points you back to the Pale Pass. Explore the lower vaults of Fort Pale Pass. Return to the Pale Pass fort, this time take the main door and straight forward to the vault door. Go down There is a single guard to the right. You are however looking for a room to the left. (there is a hidden pull chain in the top alcove next to the secret door) Open the secret door and retrieve the Ancient Shield. Return to Auryen with the amulet and Shield. Return to the Museum and talk with Auryen, He'll tell you that the Ancient shield is in fact The Shield of Reman Cyrodiil. Which upgrades the item, however not displayable and considered a quest item until the end of this quest. He'll need time for some research. The next Quest stage will automatically update after 3 In-game days. Check back with Auryen about his research. He'll ask you to take a seat, follow him to the Museum dinning room and sit down next to him. Find the whereabouts of Azura's Moon and Star Ring. The ring is in a Lockbox on top of the altar in front of Azura's statue. Equipping the ring will instantly kill you! Return the Moon and Star to Auryen. Auryen will give you an idea on how to remove the deadly curse from the ring. Find the Bow of Shadows. Find the camp NW of Falkreath Locate the Shadow Hunter. The Shadow hunter is hiding locate and kill her. Return to Auryen with the Bow of Shadows. After taking the bow for yourself you'll have gotten the Blessing of Azura, Now Auryen's Hypothesis is confirmed He'll give you the Ayleid Waystone and send you out to retrieve other artifacts. Use the Ayleid Waystone to reach Sancre Tor. Once you're ready to proceed simply equip the Ayleid Waystone to be transported to Sancre Tor. However there is no way back and you'll have to move forward from here. You'll be transported to the Sancre Tor courtyard. The door forward is locked and requires a key. The Key is in a chest located left past the Sancre tor entry, on top of a small building. Retrieve the Tiber Septium's Armor From Sancre Tor. Once inside the armor on the Opposite side of the room in Tiber Septim's Shrine behind a locked door. The key can be found on the corpse of Nerlong the Keybearer from the entrance go right down to the Jail. Nerlong can be found in the Jail corridors. With the key return to the main hall and go to Tiber Septim's Tomb, retrieve the armor from the armor stand. Investigate the Dark Power. The quest marker will point to a locked door in the Jail. However in order to complete this step you need 4 items, the key and the three Swords. The Key and first sword are in Tiber Septim's Tomb, look for a long chest infront of the sarcophagus inside is the first blade. On the shrine before that is the Key. Now return to the main hall and go to the Hall of Judgement, the second blade is Located at the Akatosh shrine central in the room (backside of the thrones). The Third blade is in the Catacombs, follow the hallways until you see a Runestone on top a flight of stairs. Whit the key and three blades return to the Prison and open the locked door to the Sealed Halls. Place the three blades in the alcoves and The underking will appear. After killing him loot his corpse and you'll be transported back to Skyrim after a short time. Return to Auyren. Inform Auryen of your succes in retrieving the Armor and slaying the underking. Find the Location of Ysmir's Tomb. Category:Quest